


The Only Exception

by Abadabadoo22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadabadoo22/pseuds/Abadabadoo22
Summary: After one too many heartbreaks, Chloe swears off relationships for good...that is until Beca Mitchell shows up. Will Chloe be willing to break her own rules?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week 2020 Day 1: Friends with Benefits
> 
> This ended up way longer than I expected, and due to that, it is very much not proofread. So excuse any mistakes!
> 
> *Title and some lyrics from "The Only Exception" - Paramore.*

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_But you are the only exception_

Chloe Beale is sick of having her heart broken, plain and simple. She can’t take one more pity party consisting of a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, Aubrey and a shitty rom com. She can’t take one more month of patching the pieces of her heart back up with scotch tape and songs that only sad people listen to.

Her whole life she was told that she loves too hard, she throws herself in too deeply. No one will ever be able to love with the fervor she does, she’s destined to a life of half-assed disappointment.

Which is why, she’s decided this will be her last relationship for a while.

Trevor broke up with her on a crisp fall day, midway through October of her junior year. She had thought she loved him, so imagine her surprise when he dropped her like yesterday’s news, right outside the steps of the science building, right after her biology lab.

She ran back to her and Aubrey’s apartment, choking back sobs. Her feet couldn’t carry her fast enough, the distance between campus and the apartment seemed unsurmountable. When she finally reached the door, her hands shook, attempting to prod the key into the hole. She immediately collapsed on the other side of the door, back sliding down the cold wood, wondering where she had gone wrong.

Now Aubrey holds her close on their sofa, underneath a plush blanket, empty ice cream containers littered around them and over half a bottle of wine gone.

“I’m done Bree,” Chloe says dryly, any emotion she displayed earlier, now completely washed away.

Aubrey looks at her, concern etched all over her face, “Done with what?”

“Relationships, I’m over it. They never work, this is my seventh break up of my college career and we’re barely into our junior year,” Chloe plays with the torn edge of the blanket laying over their laps, refusing to look into her best friend’s eyes.

Aubrey seems to be processing the information, her expression focused in a way Chloe knows she is thinking hard. Aubrey has never judged her for her apparent ‘serial dating’, not once. She can feel the judgement every now and then though, she doesn’t have to say it. Aubrey is uptight, for the lack of a better word. She doesn’t let her hair down often and almost always thinks things through for days before taking a step as big as a relationship.

Chloe is the polar opposite. She jumps in with both feet. She loves to have fun, let loose, be wild, isn’t that what this time in life is about? Maybe that’s why they’ve always gotten along so well. Aubrey keeps Chloe on her feet, attached solidly to the ground beneath her. Chloe gets Aubrey to loosen up when she knows it will benefit her best friend.

But right now, as Aubrey sits in stony silence next to her, she feels the air of judgment.

“Like forever?” Aubrey looks at her puzzled.

“For a while,” Chloe replies quietly.

The blonde nods, “That might be a good idea.”

They drop the topic, falling back into a comfortable silence. The wine disappears quickly, and Chloe feels the weight of her eyelids, attempting to flutter shut every so often. Sleep overcomes her, her only escape from pain.

************

The thing is, Chloe isn’t very good at going cold turkey. After two months of nothing, no relationships, no harmless flirting, nothing that could resemble falling back into her previously vicious cycle; she just couldn’t help herself anymore.

Tom has been trying to get her attention since the end of last year. The thing is, he’s more of a hook up kind of guy. Something Chloe had never been interested in before. Now the idea of no strings attached fun seems more appealing to her.

So, when she sees him eyeing her up at a frat house party right before Christmas break, something in her breaks. Before Chloe can process her actions, she’s in the dirty bathroom of the house, pushed up against the sink, skirt shoved to her waist. The music pounds through her even behind the closed door, and Tom breaths heavily into her ear as her thrusts into her. Chloe claws at his back, barely suppressing the moans and whimpers rolling past her own lips. There’s something so liberating and sexy about the whole situation, it feels dirty and wild and like everything Chloe needs right now.

Chloe continues to run into Tom over the course of the year. It’s really never anything more than a quick fuck, which Chloe has found out she’s more than ok with. She’s had her fair share of harmless hook ups, ever since the night with Tom at the party. It’s something to quench her thirst for love, something quick to keep her coming back. It’ll do for now. Chloe’s built her walls up so high, she’s not sure anyone could get past them anymore. No, friends with benefits is as far as she’s willing to traverse anymore.

************

Before Chloe knows it, it’s her senior year. Her and Aubrey are now captain and co-caption of the Barden Bellas. The problem is, they have the tall task of rebuilding their beloved acapella group, after Aubrey’s explosive debut at the ICCAs. Pukegate is what they have so lovingly deemed it.

They’ve been turned down over and over again, seemingly no one wants to be a part of their particular train wreck. Chloe is to the point of throwing in the towel when she feels her heart jump into her throat. Walking towards their booth at the activities fair is a petite brunette, something about her strikes a chord in Chloe. She’s definitely not Aubrey’s type, she’s got two earfuls of piercings and Chloe can see a smattering of different tattoos. Her eye liner is thick and there’s something about how she’s carrying herself, that just screams “I don’t really give a fuck what you think of me.”

Something about her already has Chloe roped in, it has her opening her mouth before she can even filter her thoughts, “Oh, what about her?”

“I don’t know, she seems a bit alternative for us,” Aubrey clenches her jaw, as if she’s willing Chloe not to make a move, but that’s not going to stop her.

Chloe already has her hand extended with a flier, “Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?”

“Oh right, so this is like a thing now,” the short mystery girl looks down at the flier, almost smirking when she says it.

“Oh totes,” Chloe blows right past it, feeling the intense need to include this girl in their group, “we sing covers of songs but without any instrument, it’s all with our mouths.”

“Yikes,” the brunette says, audibly and visibly cringing.

Chloe would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt, but she’s not about to give up yet. She proceeds to tell the girl about all the other acapella groups on campus. The brunette continues to ream into them and their passion, Aubrey is bristling next to her, not letting it go without a fight.

Chloe can’t help but try to amend to spat, something about the mystery girl has Chloe completely enthralled.

She puts her best face on and gives her best pitch to the girl, “What Aubrey means to say, is that we are a close knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year, help us turn our dreams into a reality?”

“Sorry I don’t even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys,” something in the way she says it leaves a glimmer of hope deep inside her.

“What are we going to do,” Aubrey hisses, clutching her clipboard of fliers so tight her knuckles go white, as the mystery girl walks away.

Chloe ignores Aubrey, still reeling from the interaction. She truly hopes that isn’t the last time she ever sees that girl; she didn’t even get her name. How is Chloe ever going to find her again?

************

She does find her again.

The showers, mid hook up with Tom, was the last place she expected, but beggars can’t be choosers. Chloe is more than happy to leave him behind to follow the beautiful voice, the second she does, she’s beaming.

Because behind the somewhat translucent shower curtain is the mystery girl from the activities fair.

“You can sing!” she exclaims, completely unable to hold herself back.

“Dude!” the brunette yelps, pulling the shower curtain back in front of her.

Chloe rips it away, leaning in to shut the water off, completely focused on finding out more about this girl, “How high does your belt go?”

“My what? Oh my god,” the girl scrambles to cover herself with her hands and the shower products in her hands.

Chloe respectfully keeps her gave upward, resisting the urge to look down at all the skin on display, because truthfully the brunette is really attractive. She’s not just really attractive, she’s hot in a way that is already sending heat rushing through Chloe’s body, making her completely forget the guy she was planning on fucking, two shower stalls over. 

She can’t listen to her body right now though, her thoughts still hyper focused on recruiting the mystery girl for the Bellas, “You have to audition for the Bellas.”

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk,” the girl glances down, then back up quickly, obviously feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

“Just consider it, one time we sang back up for Prince, his butt is so tiny that I could like hold it with one hand,” Chloe rambles, leaning in closer, the sound of a bottle clattering to the tile below, “oops.”

The girl bends down to retrieve it with an exasperated huff, eyes trained on the floor below her and not Chloe’s crotch which is dangerously in line of sight at this point.

“Seriously, I am nude,” her back now turned to the wall, giving Chloe a good look at the tattoos on her back and shoulder.

“You were singing Titanium, right?” Chloe presses on forward, with the goal of hearing the girl sing again.

“You know David Guetta?” the girl asks, her face softening a little, almost surprised.

“Have I been living under a rock? Yea, that song is my jam…my lady jam,” ok maybe that was a hair too much information, but Chloe has never been good at filtering herself.

“Oh, that’s nice,” the brunette says breezily, clearly trying to move past the topic.

“It is, the song really builds” Chloe throws a wink in for good measure, she almost has a little too much fun flustering the younger girl, “can you sing it for me?”

“Dude no! Get out!” the girl seems to have misinterpreted her reasoning for wanting to hear it again…she was talking about it being her lady jam in all fairness.

“Not for that reason,” Chloe clarifies quickly, but refusing to back down from her wish to hear the brunette sing again, “I’m not leaving here until you sing so…”

The stare at each other momentarily, both realizing this isn’t going to be over until she sings. Chloe makes a show of sighing, waiting for the girl to start her rendition of David Guetta. The brunette slowly turns around, making sure to cover herself still.

She’s a little tense and awkward, but the brunette starts singing, and it’s beautiful and clear and Chloe can’t help but join in. The mystery girl seems to relax as they harmonize, when the lock eyes the world around them seems to melt away. Chloe’s no longer in the common showers at Barden University but in some other realm, floating away on this shared moment with an almost complete stranger. The two finally finish their singing and smile at each other, she knows this was a special moment as much as Chloe does.

For the first time, the brunette lets her gaze drop quickly, checking out Chloe. Here eyes pop back up quickly. The attention sends another wave of heat careening through Chloe.

“Oh, yea I’m pretty confident about,” Chloe gestures downward at her body, “all of this.”

“You should be,” the brunette nods, still sporting a small smile.

Before the moment can continue, Tom appears behind them. In all honesty, Chloe had completely forgotten about him. Chloe leaves the girl’s shower and kicks herself for not asking for her name. She has a good feeling she’ll be seeing the mystery girl again though.

By the time her and Tom get back to business, she’s already soaked. She comes in record time, leaving the cute but dumb boy to think it was some of his best work, little does he know Chloe had been thinking of the mystery brunette. She imagined it was her in that shower stall making her feel good. Chloe knows she’s already screwed, this girl is going to be the death of her.

************

The mystery girl shows up at auditions. Of course, she was amazing, just like Chloe knew she would be. She hadn’t sung the song everyone else had, and she showed up late. Two things that already have her on Aubrey’s hit list. Chloe had begged Aubrey to let her in, it seems like she’ll be fighting the blonde uphill on this one. Aubrey finally agreed, knowing that the girl really had talent and they needed talent.

Most importantly, Chloe finally knows her name, Beca Mitchell.

Chloe tried to catch up with Beca after the auditions, but the brunette was already gone. She’ll have her time, she just has to wait until hood night now, or until she runs into the girl somewhere else.

Of course, Chloe wasn’t lucky enough to run into Beca for the rest of the week. When Friday finally rolls around, Chloe is vibrating with excitement. It’s a day of new opportunity, time to welcome all their new sisters. Most importantly though, Chloe finally gets to see Beca again and she knows that’s the true source of her overly excitable state.

Aubrey and Chloe successfully retrieve all the girls and initiate them into the Bellas. Now it’s Chloe’s favorite part of the night, time to party.

Chloe is intent on getting to Beca as soon as they all arrive. There’s something about the younger girl that just gets her, she creates an almost visceral reaction in Chloe. She knows relationships are still off the table for her, but what’s the harm in having a little fun? If Beca would ever be down for said fun that is. Chloe’s not sure she is even interested in girls; she usually has an easy time telling but Beca seems to be stumping her.

Beca is hanging back from the crowd, standing on the edges of the amphitheater. Chloe is drawn to her like a moth to light, flitting over to the somewhat reserved brunette. Chloe gets into her space immediately, yanking Beca close to her by her arms.

“I am so glad I met you,” Chloe whispers, dangerously close to Beca’s face, the drinks she had before they even got here are lowering her inhibitions substantially, “I think that we’re going to be really fast friends.”

“Yea, well you saw me naked, so,” Beca throws her a wink, and Choe swears she sees the girl look down at her lips.

The reminder of their shared moment in the shower makes Chloe’s stomach coil and a smile spread across her face. That combined with that smartass smirk makes the red head want to close the distance between her and Beca entirely.

Chloe holds herself back, running her hands down the brunette’s arms before pulling away, “Alright, I’m going to go get a drink, this ginger needs her jiggle juice!”

The turns to shakes her ass, giving it a small smack before walking away.

“Make good choices,” Beca calls after her.

Little does she know that Chloe already made a good choice, by walking away from her and getting a drink instead of doing something stupid.

The rest of the night is uneventful. Chloe drinks, maybe a little too much. She dances and laughs and has a good time. It’s apparent Beca is going to be more of a bystander, so Chloe gives up on getting to dance with her.

Tom shows up seemingly out of nowhere. Maybe she texted him earlier about her whereabouts. All she knows is he has his tongue down her throat in record time. She leaves with him shortly after; they end up back at her apartment. It’s hot and messy, they don’t even make it to Chloe’s bed. She ends up bent over the kitchen table, Tom drilling into her from behind. Chloe loses herself in it because again, she’s thinking of Beca. When she finally comes, she has to bite her lip to avoid screaming Beca’s name in pleasure instead.

************

The weeks fly by and the Bellas are a walking disaster. Aubrey is stressed to the point of breaking and her leadership is borderline questionable.

Beca seems to ruffle Aubrey’s feathers in a way Chloe has never seen before. Which, unfortunately for her, leaves her without anyone to talk through her feelings about Beca. Feelings which are also borderline questionable. It’s starting to go past the point of sheer attraction. Chloe won’t admit it to herself though.

It’s after one of the many Bella rehearsals when Beca finally approaches Chloe. Aubrey has already left in a huff, the other girls slowly streaming out.

“Hey Chloe,” Beca walks up behind her, bag already slung over her shoulder.

Chloe looks up from where she is putting her things away into her own bag, a smile immediately spreading across her face, “Hey Beca, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come grab some lunch with me?” Beca asks tentatively, “I have some thoughts I want to share with you.”

The question surprises her, it’s not like her and Beca are cold towards each other but they really don’t even talk that much, still she’s not going to say no to the offer, “Sure, that’d be awes.”

The two find themselves at the diner right off campus, a popular hangout for the students. Also, the best place to get a hamburger or milkshake without going all the way into Atlanta. It’s something she’ll definitely miss about being at Barden, along with too many other reasons to list.

“So,” Beca starts talking in between French fries, “why do you take all Aubrey’s crap?”

The question kind of takes her back, but it’s not that surprising given Beca and Aubrey’s relationship, “She’s my best friend.”

“That doesn’t mean you should let her boss you around like she does,” Beca says flatly, shoving another fry into her mouth, “you don’t deserve what she dishes out, aren’t you co-captains?”

Chloe nods, she knows Aubrey has been a little on the dictator spectrum lately, but she’s stressed, “Yea we are.”

“And you never get to voice your opinion, doesn’t that seem a little unfair?” Beca asks incredulously.

“No, it’s not fair,” Chloe admits, “but she’s got a plan, it’ll work.”

“Are you sure it will?” Beca prods, knowing deep down that neither of them think that Aubrey’s plan will succeed.

Chloe shakes her head, “I don’t think it’s going to, we only won semis because Fat Amy improved.”

“Exactly, which is why we _have_ to do something if we want to get anywhere,” Beca says earnestly.

Chloe really had no idea that Beca was even that invested in the Bellas. It seems she’s had a recent change of heart.

“Well, I’m guessing you have a suggestion,” Chloe raises her eyebrow curiously.

Beca nods, “I do, and I think it would be easier for me to have you listen than for me to tell.”

Beca slides an iPod across the smooth metal table, and Chloe grabs the earbuds, sliding them into her ears. Beca hits play on the song that’s already rolling across the small display. The second the song starts playing Chloe is hooked, it’s a mashup of two songs. They blend together effortlessly. It’s like they’ve always belonged together.

“Where did you find this?” Chloe says, probably a bit too loudly, the music still pumping through her ears.

Beca hits pause, so Chloe can hear her, “I made it.”

“You made this?!” Chloe is shocked, she had no clue Beca knew how to do this type of stuff.

“Yea, it’s kind of what I do. I want to be a music producer someday,” Beca reveals, “I think that if we made an arrangement of something like that…it would blow minds.”

“Yea, I really think it would, I doubt Aubrey would ever go for it though,” Chloe says sadly, knowing the blonde is dead set on her plan.

“I think that only person that could convince her would be you,” Beca looks at her deeply, face suddenly serious, “why do you think I went to you with this?”

“Do you have more I could listen to?” Chloe asks, deciding to tactfully ignore the Aubrey thing for the time being.

It would take a lot for Aubrey to go for something like this. Chloe is willing to try, but honestly pigs would fly first. Right now, she wants to soak up this moment she’s finally getting with Beca and she really would love to hear more of Beca’s work.

“Not on my iPod, but we can go back to my dorm and I can show you more if you want,” Beca offers, sliding the device back into her bag.

“Yea let’s do it.”

There’s something intimate about being in Beca’s space. Chloe drinks in her surroundings, looking at everything on the wall and on the shelves. Most importantly, she stares down the desk full of fancy looking music equipment.

Chloe perches on the end of Beca’s bed and Beca sits in the desk chair. They sit there for what seems like hours, listening to music. Beca really is amazing at this. Chloe’s blown away by her talent.

“You’re really talented Bec,” Chloe finally says mid song.

The brunette looks at her, a soft expression on her face, “Thanks Chloe.”

************

They start hanging out more after that afternoon in Beca’s dorm room. Sometimes Beca comes over to her apartment, but most often they’re in Beca’s space or on occasion outside or the library. It’s easy with her, they really click. Plus, there’s definitely somewhat of an undeniable chemistry. Chloe knows Beca can feel it, but for once the red head doesn’t want to be the one to act on it. Maybe it’s because she’s so tuned into how Beca reacts and feels that she doesn’t want to do anything that would cross a line.

The thing is underneath that sarcastic, hard ass front, Beca is pretty soft. Besides being not as tough as she seems, Chloe can sense she would run if a step forward came from the red head.

That being said…Chloe still has needs. Which is how she finds herself on all fours on her bed in the apartment she shares with Aubrey, Tom taking her from behind. Tom is comfortable, like an old pair of shoes and he knows how to make her toes curl, how to get her to completely unravel. It’s almost a little too wrote at this point though.

Much like the last few times she’s been with him, images of Beca behind her, completely overwhelm her thoughts. It keeps it hot and interesting…it makes Chloe come hard.

“Ugh oh my god Beca!” she screeches as she finally tumbles over the edge, moments after Tom.

Her face turns bright red as it falls from her mouth. She’s still pulsing around Tom’s dick, but her brain is whirring at 100 mph.

“Beca?” Tom grunts, abruptly pulling out of Chloe.

Chloe turns around to face the concerned looking man behind her.

“I don’t know why I said that,” she quickly tries to brush off, still breathing hard.

“Were you thinking of Beca?” an almost playful look it spreads across Tom’s face.

Chloe’s not sure what takes her over but she’s blurting out the truth before she can stop it, “Yes.”

“Oh wow…that’s hot,” Tom replies almost dreamily, “I didn’t know you liked girls.”

Chloe’s not sure how to reply, but she also knows she doesn’t want her little crush on Beca set free to anyone else, “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“What that you like girls?” Tom quirks his eyebrow.

“No,” Chloe snaps, “that I like Beca…she doesn’t know.”

“Well obviously, considering you’re fucking me and not her,” Tom snorts.

The two sit in embarrassing silence for a few moments. Chloe wishes the mattress would swallow her and she could be relieved of her current agony.

“You should tell her,” Tom says softly after a couple minutes, “it’s clear you really like her.”

“I’m more about no strings attached right now,” Chloe brushes the idea off, “I don’t know if she’d be down for that.”

“Why don’t you want more with her?” he asks dumbfounded.

Chloe feels embarrassed to admit it but she does, “I’m sick of having my heart broken.”

“How do you know she’d break your heart?” Tom looks at her so honestly, it hurts.

“It’s not a risk I’m willing to take,” Chloe is too guarded now to let anyone in like that.

Tom looks at her sadly, like he wishes things were different as much as Chloe does. He’s a good guy really, if she were to date someone she would consider him…but obviously Beca would be her first choice.

************

The Bellas decide to have a bonding night. It’s Chloe’s idea, it took a little convincing to get Aubrey on board. She thought that maybe if they all learned a little more about each other and got a little closer, they would start becoming more cohesive. Aubrey couldn’t disagree with that one.

The night is going well, everyone is a little buzzed…some a little more drunk than others. She’s not sure who suggesting truth or dare, but it’s been a fun addition to the night.

“Beca, truth or dare?” Amy asks.

Chloe perks up, hoping the brunette will choose truth.

“Truth,” Beca replies, “I’m not about the streak down the street or anything,” she eyes the blonde incredulously.

“Hm, ok,” Fat Amy thinks hard, her face contorting before the light bulb goes off, “ok…if you had to kiss any of us right now…who would it be?”

Beca’s face burns bright red, “Dude, what kind of question is that?”

The Australian shrugs, “You’re the one that chose truth!”

Beca sighs, rubbing her forehead, “Ok…I guess I’d choose…Chloe.”

Chloe feels her heart rate increase at the admission, heat rolling through her body dramatically. The girls all hoot and holler, Beca’s face looks red with embarrassment. All Chloe can think about is lunging sideways and pulling the girls face to her own.

After the girls all calm down, it’s Beca’s turn to pick a victim. She chooses Jessica, who chooses dare. Beca still seems a little flustered, so she dares the girl to down three shots. Amy boos her for being lame.

After Jessica takes the shots, then looks tipsily at Chloe, she has a bad feeling about this, “Chloe, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Chloe replies, either way she chooses, she knows it’s going to drive them back to Beca’s turn a few minutes ago.

Jessica looks at her wickedly, as Amy whispers an idea into the suddenly very tipsy girl’s ear, “Ok, I dare you to kiss Beca.”

She hears a squeak escape the girl in question next to her.

Chloe looks over at her, “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

Beca looks at her nervously for a moment before shaking her head, “Do it.”

Chloe’s heart practically skips a beat at Beca’s words, and she nods before scooting close to the younger girl. The other girls are already whooping and catcalling before Chloe is even close to Beca’s face. They both lean in slowly. The world around her fades as her lips finally touch Beca’s.

Shocks of electricity jolt through her as their lips move softly against each other’s. She melts into the contact, her heart hammering in her chest. She wonders if Beca is feeling how she is, because Chloe is certain a kiss has never made her feel the way she does now.

They break apart after a few short moments, Beca’s eyes are sparkling back at Chloe. Now she’s convinced Beca felt something too.

The game goes on but neither Beca or Chloe move back to their original spots, content sitting so close their thighs are touching. Chloe’s not even following the action anymore, head still swimming with the thoughts of what it was like to have Beca’s soft lips pressed tightly against her own. She hopes she’s not imagining it, but there’s a new tension between the two of them.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Chloe finally stands up, abandoning the game behind her.

She closes the door behind her and breathes heavily, she’s still so rattled. Her eyes shut tightly and hands grip the edge of the counter so tightly he knuckles go white. Chloe gasps when she hears the door open, her eyes snapping back open.

Beca walks in quietly, wordlessly moving closer and closer to the red head until she’s pressed up behind her, “Chloe I…”

Chloe doesn’t need any more invitation, she spins around immediately, diving in to reconnect their lips. Beca groans in surprise, the noise vibrating against Chloe’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before the brunette is kissing her back with just as much fervor.

It’s Chloe’s turn to squeak in surprise when Beca shoves her against the counter, so she’s practically sitting on it. Beca steps into the space between her legs, their fronts now pressed together. They continue to kiss, the heat and passion now amped up a few notches with their close proximity.

Beca’s hands run up and down her back, getting closer and closer to her ass every time. Chloe’s hands run through her soft brown locks, her tongue running across Beca’s lower lip, desperate for entrance. Just as Chloe’s tongue dips into the younger girl’s mouth, a loud knock on the door makes the intimate moment crash down around them.

They separate quickly, chests heaving, lips kiss swollen.

“Chloe, are you ok?” she hears Aubrey’s voice from the other side, “you’ve been in there for a while.”

“Yea,” Chloe replies shakily, “I think I drank a little too much, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Do you need me to hold your hair back?” Aubrey asks kindly.

“No, I’m good,” Chloe says quickly.

Beca bites her lip, trying not to laugh.

Once they are convinced Aubrey has headed back to the main living area, both girls let out a sigh of relief.

“I guess we better get back out there,” Chloe runs her hands down Beca’s arms, wishing they didn’t have to end this so quickly.

Beca looks at her with more confidence than she would have ever expected from her, “I hope we can continue this.”

“I think we can arrange that,” Chloe’s still stunned by Beca’s stroke of boldness.

Chloe leaves the bathroom first, most of the girl’s don’t react much to her prolonged absence. Only Aubrey eyes her more than a little suspiciously, especially when Beca tails behind a few minutes later.

“Where did you sneak away to?” Aubrey immediately questions the brunette’s disappearance.

Beca’s face twists in worry for a split second before playing it off coolly, “I had to go to the bathroom, but Chloe was occupying the one down the hall. I used yours.”

Thank god Beca is familiar with the layout of their apartment, so she knew that the master bedroom, which conveniently is Aubrey’s, has an en suite bathroom. 

Aubrey doesn’t look fully convinced but lets it go for the time being.

It’s close to 1 am before the Bellas that aren’t trashed slowly start filtering out of the apartment. Amy has been passed out on the sofa for a while, and Jessica and Ashley are curled up near the recliner under a blanket. Everyone else has managed to make it back to their dorms.

Beca isn’t drunk.

Aubrey knows it. Chloe knows it. Yet, before she could even consider going home, Chloe is offering for her to stay.

“Bec, you shouldn’t walk back like that,” Chloe says sweetly, in mock concern.

“She seems fine to me, we already have 3 in the living room,” Aubrey says tiredly, throwing away a pile of plastic cups into a large garbage bag.

Beca shakes her head, “Chloe’s right, I’m pretty drunk, would you mind Aubrey?”

The blonde sighs, tying up the large plastic bag, “I suppose not, crash wherever you can find a spot.”

The two watch as Aubrey sets the garbage bag next to the front door, then heads into her room for the night. As soon as the door shuts, Chloe grabs Beca’s hand and drags them into her bedroom, closing the door as quietly as she can.

“We have to be quiet,” Chloe manages to get out before Beca’s mouth is on hers again.

It seems like Chloe isn’t the only one who couldn’t get the moment in the bathroom out of her head, because Beca is kissing her with so much fire it’s making her head spin.

Chloe grabs Beca’s shoulders and starts leading them towards her bed. Beca’s legs hit the edge of the bed and falls backwards, pulling the red head down with her. Their heated kiss only breaks for a second before their lips are connected again. Chloe is straddling the girl’s waist, she feels Beca’s hands comb up and down her back and arms. Chloe’s own hands do some exploring, running over the plane of Beca’s flat stomach. She barely makes it below the other girls boobs, and the brunette lets out a low whine.

Chloe pulls away and looks down at Beca, who’s eyes are dark with want, her hair splayed out on the bed below them.

“Can I?” she creeps her hand higher, making her question and intent clear.

Beca nods breathlessly and Chloe wastes no time in moving her hand right over her right boob. The feeling of Chloe’s hand squeezing gently rips a needy moan from both girls. Beca surges upward, capturing Chloe’s lips for what feels like the hundredth time that night.

Chloe is out of her mind with desire, arousal coiling low in her stomach. She knows she’s absolutely soaked, she’s surprised Beca can’t feel it through the thick denim of her jeans. This moment is what Chloe has been fantasizing about for weeks.

She nearly combusts on the spot when she feels Beca’s hand cover her left boob, her thumb running over where her hardened nipple is straining against the fabric of her bra and shirt.

“Beca…” she mumbles against the younger girl’s lips.

She feels Beca grasp at the bottom of her shirt, looking into her eyes questioningly. Chloe answers by sitting up and whipping it over her head.

“I’ll do you one better,” Chloe purrs, unhooking her bra as well, letting it slip down her arms.

She almost laughs at how Beca looks up at her, eyes wide, jaw practically on the floor. The obvious ogling only drives Chloe’s need higher.

“This might be a bad time to say this…” Beca says shakily, “but I’ve never been with a woman before.”

The admission doesn’t necessarily surprise Chloe, she’s just hoping she hasn’t pushed Beca in any way, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, is this ok? I can put my shirt back on.”

Beca shakes her head yes, “It is definitely ok…and believe me, I want to do this, I just want you to know that I’m going to be a little clueless.”

“You’ll be just fine,” Chloe says, her fingers toying with the edge of Beca’s shirt now, “but I can show you how it’s done.”

Beca moves Chloe’s hand out of the way and pulls her shirt upward. Soon her bra joins Chloe’s on the floor and they are both topless. Chloe can’t help but do her own staring before leaning down and pulling Beca’s mouth back to hers.

She doesn’t stay there long though, her mouth wandering over Beca’s jaw and down her neck, lower and lower until she’s right above the swell of a breast. Beca gasps when Chloe’s lips finally capture a stiffened peak, her other hand teasing and pinching the opposite side. The girl below her moans at Chloe’s ministrations, her hand weaving into Chloe’s hair to hold her in place.

“Oh god,” Beca stutters as she switches her mouth to her other breast.

Chloe finally moves her mouth up from Beca’s chest and back up to her lips. Beca kisses her sloppily, hungrily, her need evident. The red head moves a hand down to start working at the button of Beca’s jeans. Beca shifts her hips eagerly, trying to help Chloe get the jeans off her. After a few moments of one handed struggling, Chloe sits upright and yanks the tight denim down the younger girl’s legs. She takes a moment to look at the striped boy shorts Beca is sporting, Chloe’s sure she can see a wet patch and it sends another wave of arousal crashing over her.

When she’s about to lean back down, she feels Beca grabbing at the waist of her jeans, “Take them off.”

Chloe groans at Beca’s commanding tone, happy to shed her own pants. She stands up and whips them down her legs, now only standing at the foot of her bed in just a lacy black thong.

“Tell me to stop if something is uncomfortable or you don’t like it ok?” Chloe double checks, not wanting to pressure Beca into doing anything with it being her first experience with another girl.

Beca simply nods, suddenly looking very shy, lying practically naked in Chloe’s bed. Chloe crawls back onto the bed until she’s straddling Beca’s hips. Her hands fly down to Beca’s breasts, giving them an affectionate squeeze, before mapping her hands down her stomach. She can feel Beca’s muscles jumping at the contact, her breathing labored in anticipation.

“Can I touch you?” Chloe asks softly, her hand hovering over Beca’s lower stomach.

“Please,” Beca rasps.

She lets her hand drop lower until she’s cupping the other girl’s pussy. She can already feel the heat and moisture radiating onto her palm. Her fingers start to trace soft patterns over the fabric until she finally makes her way to Beca’s aching clit, teasing it through her panties. Beca moans unrestrained at the touch, her hips lifting up against Chloe’s.

“Chloe…” Beca whines.

Beca shifts her hips again and Chloe takes the hint, pulling at her panties. She moves so they can shed them and kick them onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. Chloe straddles Beca’s thigh, leaning back down to capture the brunette’s lips for the first time in a while. As they kiss, her hand slides back down Beca’s stomach.

Beca gasps into her mouth when Chloe’s fingers finally glide over slick heat. She’s so wet, her arousal coating Chloe’s fingers completely.

“Oh my god…Bec,” Chloe moans, moving her fingers deftly through the girl’s folds.

After a decent amount of exploration, and working Beca up, Chloe puts all her attention on the little swollen bundle of nerves, calling out to her. She’s rewarded by a series of moans and profanities from the girl below her.

“Shit, don’t stop Chlo,” Beca pants as Chloe speeds up her actions between her legs.

Chloe can’t help herself, the sight below her has her so turned on she starts grinding down onto Beca’s thigh, seeking any shred of relief she can get. She feels Beca’s hands fly out to her hips, helping the red head’s movements against her leg. Chloe moans appreciatively, and slides a finger down to Beca’s entrance teasingly.

Beca nods, “Please…inside.”

Chloe doesn’t wait a second longer, easily sliding a finger into the brunette, while her thumb still works on her clit. Her movements are fast and erratic, both girls insane with need. Beca is already shaking beneath her. Chloe finally lifts herself off Beca’s thigh, knowing that she’s toeing the edge of her own orgasm. She wants Beca to come first.

“I’m so close,” Beca groans, her hands still clawing at Chloe’s hips.

“Come for me Bec,” Chloe urges her on.

The second she says it, Beca’s body goes stiff below her, her mouth dropping open in a silent cry. Chloe still pulls her in for a sloppy kiss, just in case she’d need to absorb any noises the girl might make. She doesn’t want to wake up everyone in the apartment. After a few moments Beca slumps back down against the pillows, breaking their messy attempt at a kiss.

Beca’s chest is heaving, her hair messy and cheeks flushed, “Holy shit.”

Chloe rolls back down next to her, watching the brunette process everything that just happened. She doesn’t want to brag but from the looks of it, she just rocked Beca’s world. It almost gets her mind off the fact that she’s still painfully turned on, but she’s already determined that she doesn’t want Beca to do anything she doesn’t want to. If she’s not comfortable returning the favor, Chloe can deal.

Chloe leans over and gives Beca a soft kiss, “Was it good?”

“So good,” Beca looks at her dreamily.

Beca is the one to reconnect their lips into a passionate kiss. Chloe whimpers against her soft lips when she feels Beca’s hands grasping at the back of her thighs.

“Can I touch you?” Beca breaks their kiss, mirroring the question Chloe had asked her earlier.

Chloe wants to scream yes, but finds herself making sure the younger girl is comfortable instead, “Are you sure? You’re comfortable with that?”

“Chloe, I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good so bad,” Beca admits, her voice gravely.

Chloe moans loudly at her words, another wave arousal flooding her, “Please touch me.”

Beca pushes her shoulder, making her lie flat on her back. She moves to kneel between Chloe’s legs, grabbing the completely ruined thong still on the red head’s body, yanking it down her legs. Beca tosses it to the side and goes to straddle Chloe’s waist.

“You’re gorgeous,” Beca says quietly, her eyes scanning Chloe’s naked form.

Before she can respond, Beca is trailing kisses down her throat and towards her chest, rendering Chloe speechless. When her lips finally meet a stiffened peak, Chloe moans so loudly, it echoes around the small bedroom. All thoughts of staying quiet are now behind them. After paying close attention to her right breast, Beca shifts her mouth to the left, her hand coming to tend to the side she just abandoned. Beca’s lips finally leave her breasts with a pop but find her mouth as quickly as she left her chest.

Chloe shifts anxiously beneath Beca, she wants to draw this out, but her body is screaming out for relief, considering how many times she was on the brink of orgasm earlier, “Beca please.”

Beca must sense the desperation, because her hand immediately starts trailing down Chloe’s stomach. The moment Beca’s fingers finally graze past her swollen lips, both girls gasp. Chloe knows she’s drenched and Beca is just as aware of the fact as she is.

“Shit Chlo,” Beca whimpers, her fingers finally dipping in, eager to explore.

Their lips find each other’s as Beca’s finger finally finds Chloe’s throbbing clit. Chloe’s entire body shudders as Beca starts to apply pressure, circling it. She can already feel herself building up to climax, especially if Beca keeps doing what she’s doing.

“Don’t stop,” Chloe breathes against Beca’s mouth.

Beca doesn’t let up, only speeding up her actions, driving Chloe closer and closer. Her release finally crashes down around her, her body going stiff as a board.

“Beca,” she cries out as she continues to shake in pleasure.

When she finally relaxes, Beca is looking down at her like she put the stars in the sky, “That was so hot Chlo.”

“You think we woke everyone up?” Chloe giggles, pulling Beca down into her arms.

“If we didn’t now…we will soon,” Beca quips, a devilish look in her eyes.

When they both finally wake up the next morning, Chloe is sore and completely sated. Beca’s arm is draped around her back, the sheets tangled around them. They had stayed up so late, Chloe lost count of how many orgasms were shared between the two of them. She’ll be surprised if none of the other three girls in the house heard them. At this point though, she doesn’t even care. She hasn’t had sex this good in a long time…

************

It keeps happening, at any available moment.

Beca is like a drug. She keeps pulling Chloe back in, over and over again. Chloe finds herself craving Beca’s touch all day, even when she’s right next to her, not even always in a sexual way. Although the sex is something out of this world.

The two fall into bed at any given chance. Chloe hasn’t slept with one person this exclusively in a long time (maybe except for Tom, but it wasn’t as often as Beca).

That scares her. Is she getting too close? Does she need to pull back? She can feel that they are on the edge of something more than just friends with benefits. She’s going against everything she promised herself she wouldn’t do. Chloe’s not sure she could pull back anymore, even if she tried.

“You’re sleeping with Beca aren’t you?” Aubrey jumps scares her with the question, the second she walks back into their apartment.

It’s ironic she’d ask that now, considering Chloe is doing the walk of shame back from Beca’s dorm, “Beca? Why would you think that?”

Aubrey has never been Beca’s biggest fan, Chloe’s not sure how she would react to the truth. She’s actually kind of dumbfounded to how she even figured it out.

“Well, for one I found a pair of panties underneath our sofa when I was cleaning, that are definitely not yours or mine. I also watched you follow Beca out of rehearsal yesterday and here you are the next morning, and I know you weren’t with Tom because I ran into him at the diner last night. And you’re most incriminating piece of evidence yet…I heard you bring someone home last week, and I’m pretty sure I heard Beca’s name being moaned through that wall. I’m sure you thought you had to apartment to yourself, but my lecture ended early and I was already in my room,” Aubrey rambles on and on, laying out the information like a detective, living with a pre-law student can be a pain some days.

There’s no sense in lying to her, she has it figured out, “Ok, fine, I’m sleeping with her.”

Even though she already knew it, the look of surprise on Aubrey’s face is priceless, but also totally terrifying, “I was really not expecting you to own up to it so readily.”

“Why would you think I would lie? You knew it anyways,” Chloe shrugs.

“How have I been your best friend for four years and I didn’t know you were into girls?” Aubrey looks genuinely curious.

She’s got a point; Chloe is an open book. The thing is, Chloe always has known that gender would never be an issue in who she likes, who she loves. She’s never felt the need to label it.

“I guess it just never came up?” Chloe explains, “Gender has never been a factor for me…I just never was interested in any girls here until Beca.”

Aubrey nods knowingly, “I kind of always suspected that was the case…did you really have to pick that scraggly little alt girl though?”

And there it is.

“She is so much more than that,” Chloe huffs, “she’s talented, smart, beautiful, kind…you just haven’t given her a chance.”

“I know she’s talented, but she’s got an issue with respect and authority,” Aubrey’s face is stern now, “her attitude needs a check.”

For some reason, Aubrey’s words really hit her hard, “Don’t you think that’s a little unfair? You’re pretty hard on her…and she really does care about the Bellas.”

Aubrey groans, “I knew the second you saw her at the activities fair she was going to be a pain in my ass…and I knew you were going to fight for her the entire way.”

“What’s so wrong about me fighting for her? She’s got some good ideas and the talent we need and you weren’t going to even give her a chance,” Chloe counters back.

Aubrey seems just as over this conversation and Chloe is, so she strikes it down swiftly, “Look, I don’t care who you’re fooling around with…it just better not affect the Bellas negatively, and please refrain from bringing her here when I’m here.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think you’ll be seeing much of me here either,” Chloe turns around pissed and walks out of the door she just came through, slamming it loudly behind her.

Chloe finds herself back at the door to Beca’s room. She hopes it’s ok. She finally builds the courage to bring her hand to the door and knocks quietly.

It swings open, Beca looks at her surprised, “Chloe, what are you doing back so soon?”

“I hope this is ok…me and Aubrey had a fight, I don’t really have anywhere else to go,” Chloe replies softly.

“Of course, come on in,” Beca makes room for her to step in, then shuts the door behind them, “what happened?”

Chloe makes herself at home, sitting down right at the head of the bed. Beca sits down next to her, ready to hear her story. The brunette’s close proximity scrambles Chloe’s train of thought, like it always does. It really does scare her how much Beca affects her. She can smell her lavender shampoo, she can feel her thigh touching hers.

Chloe manages to push through the distraction and angrily spits out the conversation with Aubrey, “Aubrey found out about us…that woman should really be a detective, but anyways she wasn’t very happy. She doesn’t want it to affect the Bellas.”

Chloe decides to leave out the part about Aubrey completely disliking her, she doesn’t want to start an all-out war between her two favorite people.

“Oh,” Beca says softly, her face contorting in thought, “well it hasn’t affected the Bellas so far, why does it matter to her who you’re…ya know.”

Chloe smirks at Beca’s inability to actually admit what they’ve been doing for the past couple weeks. The girl isn’t timid at all in bed, but she’s so awkward talking about anything sexual.

“It doesn’t matter to her who I’m having sex with, but she’s just being Aubrey,” sometimes that’s all that needs to be said about her best friend, especially lately.

Beca doesn’t reply right away, still deep in thought about the information she just received. Chloe lets her think, the silence is fine. She’s just glad she’s not at her apartment with Aubrey right now.

“Chlo?” Beca finally asks after about five minutes of dead air.

“Yea?” Chloe looks over at the girl sitting next to her.

“So, what is this thing we’ve been doing?” Beca asks awkwardly, not looking at the red head, but at her hands sitting in her lap.

“Do we really need to have the birds and the bees talk right now?” Chloe jokes, she knows what the younger girl is asking, but she’s not sure she wants to answer.

Beca smirks, stifling a laugh, “No, I know what we’ve been doing…I mean what is this between us? What is this to you?”

“It’s two friends having fun, helping each other feel good,” Chloe knows that’s bull, she knows they are on the cusp of something else.

“Oh…” she sounds disappointed, “I kind of…well, never mind.”

“What Bec?” she’s sure she knows what Beca is going to say, but she wants to hear it.

Beca sighs loudly, “I kind of thought this was more than that. It felt like more than that…to me anyways.”

Chloe feels her heart break in two, she wants it to be more, more than anything. She’s not sure she wants to break her promise to herself though. She’s not sure she’s ready for that leap. Her heart isn’t ready for more disappointment. Part of her wonders if there would be any disappointment? Nothing has ever come close to how she feels with Beca.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for more,” Chloe replies honestly, she’d rather be truthful with her, “I don’t know if I can do more.”

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this then Chlo…I’m having fun, I love what we have,” Beca looks like she might cry, “but I can’t hurt myself.”

Chloe is a little shocked by Beca’s brutal honesty, but she was just brutally honest herself. She totally gets where Beca is coming from, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt like hell.

“I get that,” the two fall back into stony silence, until Chloe is ready to head back home.

************

The weeks following Beca and Chloe’s “break up” are rough to say the least. Chloe misses Beca so much it hurts some days. The two are still friendly, but there’s no more popping into Beca’s dorm after practice. There are no more Friday night dinners. There are no more random text messages throughout the day. There’s definitely no more sex.

The Bellas start to notice a change in both of them.

“Yo, Chloe?” CR flags Chloe down before she can bolt out of practice like she normally does.

Chloe spins around to face the other girl, her backpack already swung over her shoulder, “What?”

“Are you ok?” the other girl says quietly, “you’ve been a little off lately, did something happen between you and Beca?”

Chloe practically chokes when she says it, her voice about ten octaves higher than normal, “Me and Beca? What do you mean?”

Cynthia Rose looks at her dumbly, “You’re friends, right? You haven’t been talking much lately it seems.”

“Oh, yea, we’re friends,” Chloe replies smoothly, trying to recover from her explosive response prior.

“Ok, it just seems like Beca is a little off too, I thought maybe something happened,” CR looks at her more pointedly now.

“Nope, we’re good,” she tries to brush past this as quickly as possible, just wanting to leave practice and not think about her and Beca for a while.

“Ok, just checking,” Cynthia Rose says, putting her hands up in mock defense, “have a good day Capn’.”

“Yea you too,” Chloe turns around and practically sprints out of the building.

************

“So, where has Beca been lately?”

The question jolts Chloe’s face up and out of her Russian Lit. book, her heart beating at the mention of the short brunette.

“I don’t know,” Chloe stiffly replies, looking back down at the words she was reading, even though they are no longer making sense.

Aubrey sits down next to her at their kitchen table, spreading her own books out, “You know Chlo…I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry for being rude about you and her, if Beca is what makes you happy…I hope you didn’t break up because of me.”

“We didn’t break up,” hot tears are already stinging her eyes, “we were never even together.”

“Oh,” Aubrey looks genuinely surprised, “I just thought…you seemed close, what happened?”

Chloe has apparently been blissfully unaware just how obvious her and Beca had been, Aubrey isn’t the first person to point out their falling out. In all honesty, she’s kind of sick of it. Everyone seems hellbent on ripping the wound open, over and over again.

Chloe sighs, slamming her book shut, “Beca wanted more.”

“And you didn’t?” Aubrey probes, clearly not giving up until she gets all the dirty details.

“No,” she quickly snaps, but then pauses because that’s not true, “actually…yes, but I can’t.”

The blonde looks at her like she’s the dumbest person alive, “Well what is stopping you? It’s obvious the two of you have been miserable since the end of whatever it is you were doing.”

“Dating is messy, relationships are messy and someone always ends up hurt. Plus, I’m graduating this year, she’s a freshman. I’ll be gone, then what?” the lies she keeps telling herself are getting harder and harder to choke out.

She wants to be with Beca more than anything, but she’s too damn scared.

“Chlo, you’re miserable, we both know it,” Aubrey is looking at her so softly now, her hand coming to rest of top of the red head’s, “just take the chance, take the risk. I think you’ll be happy you did.”

“I don’t know about that,” Chloe stands up from the table, leaving her books and the conversation behind.

************

She can’t sleep. Aubrey’s words keep rattling around her head.

_Take the chance. Take the risk…I think you’ll be happy you did._

Chloe rolls around for the 100th time that night, the covers twisting around her almost painfully. Maybe Aubrey is right. Chloe has been miserable, and she knows exactly why.

Maybe Beca is worth the potential heartbreak….actually she knows that Beca is worth the heartbreak.

The next morning, Chloe wakes up early (not that she really slept anyways) and puts on one of her favorite sundresses and curls her hair to perfection.

Aubrey looks at her strangely when she finally makes her way out into the kitchen, “You’re pretty dressed up for 8 in the morning.”

“I’ve got important things to do today,” Chloe chirps, headed for the door instead of grabbing breakfast, she’s too nervous to eat.

“Like what?” her best friend raises an eyebrow.

“I’m going to talk to Beca.”

Aubrey giggles excitedly as Chloe leaves. The other girl was right, Chloe has to take this risk or she’ll regret forever.

Chloe rushes to Beca’s dorm room. She hadn’t even called or texted to make sure she was awake, hopefully she is. When she finally reaches her door, nerves overtake her. Chloe steps back, breathing hard, heart racing. After a few minutes in the hallway struggling, and a few odd stares from people passing by, Chloe steps back up to the door. She raises a shaky hand and solidly knocks.

It’s a few moments before Chloe hears footsteps approach the door. When it finally swings open, it’s not Beca, but her roommate Kimmy Jin.

“Chloe,” she nods, “she’s not here.”

“Do you know where she is?” Chloe says in a panicky tone, Beca needs to be here, Chloe needs to do this.

Kimmy Jin shakes her head, “Nope, she didn’t say. Left twenty minutes ago.”

“Ok, thanks,” Chloe replies sadly, turning back around to leave.

The other girl seems to take pity on her and grabs her arm before she can leave, “Do you want to wait here for her?”

“Yes,” she doesn’t even have to think twice about her response, and doesn’t take much longer to enter the room, seating herself down on Beca’s bed carefully.

It seems like an eternity passes and Beca still hasn’t come back. All the time really hasn’t been helpful to Chloe, who has backtracked and worried about her decision to be here and do this multiple times already. Just as she’s made up her mind, ready to get up and leave, the door swings open.

In walks Beca, coffee in hand, bag slung over her shoulder.

“Chloe,” she looks surprised at the red head perched nervously on her bed, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry if this isn’t ok,” Chloe blurts out, already on the verge of tears, “I just had to talk to you.”

“Ok,” Beca sets her bag and coffee down, and moves to sit next to Chloe, “it’s fine, what’s up?”

“I screwed up Bec,” Chloe shakes her head, “I want more, I want so much more between us than just fucking.”

Beca looks at her, mouth ajar, complete shock written on her face, “What changed your mind?”

“I was scared…I’ve had my heart broken so many times that I just wasn’t willing to risk it,” Chloe explains carefully, “but you make me feel things no one else has, I like you too much to not take the risk.”

Beca scoots closer to her, “I feel the same way…and I would never do anything to hurt you Chlo.”

“I trust you,” Chloe slides over even closer until their faces are inches apart.

Before their lips even think about meeting, Kimmy Jin clears her throat from across the room. Chloe had forgotten she was even here.

“I’m going to go take a walk,” she says dryly, leaving the room to just the two perched on Beca’s bed.

Beca is stifling a laugh, her eyes sparkling, “I guess she didn’t want a front row seat to the isle of lesbos.”

Chloe laughs and whacks Beca lightly on the arm, “Shut up.”

There’s a sudden shift in the energy, a heavy feeling hangs in the air between them.

“So...,” Beca bites her lip nervously, “Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?”

A wild smile spreads across Chloe’s face, “Yes, absolutely.”

Beca leans in to finally close the distance between them, their lips meeting softly in the middle. This is what Chloe has been missing for weeks, she’s missed this so much is hurt. As their lips move passionately against each other’s, Chloe knows that this is real. This isn’t one sided, she knows Beca is in just as deep as herself. For once, Chloe feels like she is getting the same love she’s giving.


End file.
